utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Virgil Ouji
General Information Hair color: Brown with a blond fringe/bangs that cover his right eye. Eye color: Pink. Clothing: Throughout all of his outfit changes, two things that have stayed are the fact that he wears a vest with a skirt. In his current outfit (though not drawn in on his icon) on the left side of his head set, there is a giant transparent pink musical note that somewhat resembles an antenae. Nationality/Race: Polish/Canadian/Partial German. Virgil first started out as a drawing a friend did of myself in a visual kei styled outfit. He started with a very masculine and dominant personality. After a little bit, he became my most frequently used OC and eventually I gave him a complete change. His hair was made longer, as well as a whole change in his personality. He went from being a rough and tough dominant male to a shy and nervous yandere boy. Virgil went through many design changes that started with his 0.1 somewhat inappropriate outfit to then his 0.2 manly crossdresser look to finally his 0.3 somewhat young boy look. Voice Configuration Virgil is a CV voicebank. He is compatable in romaji and hiragana. His voicebank is available for distribution via the link below. Sounds are being added as well as there are constant edits being made to his oto.ini file. He works best with the TIPS.exe resampler and in some cases works with fresamp.exe. As of now, there is one CV APPEND voicebank for him, but has not yet been distributed. It is his 'Moe' voicebank. As of now, Virgil is at ACT2. Cremation Melody is the demo song for his ACT2 voicebank. Virgil Ouji ACT2 Sample There is also a cover album for Virgil up for download: Doki Doki Love <3 MMD Model Currently, there is an MMD model being worked on for him. This is the only photo available of it. This is just one of the many outfits his MMD model will have. Supplemental Information *Virgil has a higher voice than normal males should. That, along with the fact that he crossdresses gives people the impression that he is a female. *Virgil has a German last name but feels that since his name translates to an actual word, that it be translated into the Japanese equivalent to fit with the community. *People often wonder why he keeps his hair over his eye. It is because he has no right eye. It's just an empty socket. He gets embarassed by it so he uses his hair to cover it. Sometimes there may be an eyepatch to take the place of hair covering his eye. *Catchphrase: "I'll try my best to make my voice sound good!!" *His nickname is Vivi. Usage Clause 1. '''DO NOT '''genderbend Virgil without permission. 2. If Virgil is used in a video, song, and/or drawing, it is requested that a link be send to trap-sama. 3. Virgil IS GAY. Please do not pair Virgil with any female Vocaloids/UTAUloids in a romantic way. 4. These rules apply to all things relating to Virgil, including (but not limited to) his PMD model, his songs, and the character himself. 5. Virgil may not be used for profit of any kind. This article is written and certified as true by trap-sama/NijiUTAU. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.